Everything's Changed
by Skyfall280
Summary: Not good with summarys but I am trying this out tell me what you think. My version of what happens in season 6 set after season 6 a. Don't like Stydia then no one is telling you to read it. Different types of friendships. Stiles is now a new kind of supernatural creatures. Can y'all guess what? Stydia, Sciles, Sterek, Scissac. A little bit of Thiam.
1. Everything's Changed Chapter 1

Y'all were wondering why I got through the rift right? Well for starters Peter bit me. And I heard Lydia. Yes Peter bit me. Back in the train station we didn't have, but apparently we did have Ghost Riders who could erase people of existence. Still don't understand half the things I wake up to. But trust me I been there. Not fun. But someone remembered the things I told her to. She remembered our dance, my crush I had on her, during freshman, sophomore and junior year, she remembered that I loved her. And still do. She brought me back. But what no one did know, was when , Peter came back from getting through the rift the first time. Was that he bit me. It was a secret till this day. This was the day where everyone learnt what I was or what I would become. My day began like a normal struggle it was. But for some odd reason it was harder to have control. Even if I knew that control was overrated. Back at the train station it was like I didn't have to have the full moon to transform. But now it's like it's happening all over again. Which already sucked the first time. I have to hide it all over again. It was easier the first time because I transformed at the train station and I knew who my anchor was in fact she was calling my name and she was also confessing (when I kissed you) it was beautiful. She's beautiful. But anyways she pulled me through transformation and the rift. She's my emotional tether. My anchor now. But now it was the first time back to Beacon Hills. We were having having a reunioning the pack and our families. But the one thing I never understood was the fact that people were drawn to Beacon Hills. As crazy as it is people always found their way in Beacon Hills. This would be the first time I would be leaving Georgetown University. Lydia was supposed to be picking me up. But something came up. So Scott picked me up instead. I had everything packed. And then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out.

 **Scott : Stiles you ready?**

I replied.

 **Stiles : Yo Scotty on my way.**

As I walked out the front doors of the university I noticed he had done some work on Roscoe my jeep, his jeep now. I loved this jeep. It was my mom's before she died. She um died of frontotemporal dementia. A sleep disorder. It made her not realized what was real and what wasn't real. Trust me I went through it because of the nemeton and human sacrifices. And so on… let's not go into that. I put my bag into the back and hopped in the passenger seat. Scott asked if I was ready to go and I just nodded. Usually I would be talking my head off of even goofing around. Being humorous. But like I said it's different once you been bitten. Like Erica well not so much for Boyd. But Erica was like Scott and I. Weird not popular. We were losers to be honest. But anyways Erica had a lot of seizures or something of the type. But once Derek bit her. She changed. I guess you could say she was more confident. It's hard to explain, so just take my word on it. I didn't need to be this sarcastic boy anymore. But anyways I made Peter promise not to tell anyone. And he was like why would I? It's your problem now. I am not sure he knows it worked though either. You want to know what scares me the most? I am not even sure this is real.


	2. Everything's Changed Chapter 2

I'm just kidding. Gosh. Anyways on the way home. Scott had asked, "if I was okay." I said,"Yeah I am just thinking. "He then asked,"If I wanted to talk about it. "I said, "nope there's nothing to talk about." Then I fell asleep sorta. See here's the thing I been having trouble sleeping. But it helps when I can feel the presence of someone around. About 5 hours later we were home. Back in good old Beacon Hills. We stopped by the Sheriff station first just to see if my dad was there. But he wasn't so Scott took me to my house. And sure enough, my dad was there waiting for me. I could hardly get through the door without him giving me a bear hug. Then before I could ask anything he said, "You'll be needing these. At first I was a little confused and I looked at Scott as he smiled. It was my drivers license. I couldn't drive since I lost them in the hunt. I didn't have time to get them renewed. I just shooked my head. Before I knew it my dad was shoving me out the door. With Scott right behind me. "Wait you'll be needing these too", he said. He held up the keys to the jeep. "No, they're yours now" , I said. "Nope. They're yours now. And I am not taking any butts- or nos for an answer," Scott said. But- Scott cut me off," I said no buts or nos." '' She is your jeep and always will be." But- He cut me off again. I tried again Scott no- he cuts me off. "No, Scott! Either" "Do you need to hear it in Spanish? NO!" Scott said.''Ugh fine, I am going" ,I said. Scott tossed me the keys. "Gosh I hate you", I mutthored. "No, you don't" ,Scott said back. "You love me. "Whatever helps you sleep at night", I said. Then I got into the jeep and drove off. I sometimes forget that he's a wolf and has overhearing ears. But if he knew I did too. I wonder what he would think. As I headed down the road, I thought about how the pack and my dad would recant, when they would and if they would found out. I started to feel guilty. Only they didn't know that I said,'' Yes to it." I said,''Yes to the bite.'' But if they knew what I knew, then would they have agreed with me to why I said yes? Would they have done the same? Maybe I shouldn't have done it, but what if something happened? It could have happened before? It was only a matter of time. It was like my conscience westerling with my worse half of me? and I couldn't do anything about it. What if I had already died or worse? What if there was a better way? These thoughts won't leave my head as I continued to drive. I tend to rant a lot if you haven't notice. Sorry about that. But anyways, I realized I didn't know where the hell I was going. As I went for my phone it started to go off. I grabbed it and read the text messages.

 **Lydia: Hey Stiles. Head to the Super 8.**

I replied.

 **Stiles: On my way, Lyds.**

 **Scott: Have fun tonight.**

I replied.

 **Stiles:** **Seriously man?**

Then I put my phone back in my pocket and headed towards Super 8. I pulled up and headed towards a parking space. I parked my jeep. I mean Scott's jeep. I mean you know what never

mind what I mean. As grabbed my bag out of the back and headed towards the front door. I felt my phone go off and I pulled it out.

 **Lydia: Floor # : 3. Room # : 217.**

I walked into the hotel and the clerk came straight over to me and handed me the room key. I thanked him and headed straight to the elevators. I pushed the button to the elevator and waited till it opened. Once the elevator opened I started to walk in but I stopped. My phone was buzzing again. I pulled it out of my pocket.

 **Lydia** **: Picture**.

It was a picture of Lydia tied up.

Now, this wasn't funny. I am sick of these fucking games. I am getting pissed now. Can't people just leave Lydia the fuck alone? She doesn't deserve this. She deserves so much more than people trying to kill her every freaking moment of the day or night. She deserves the damn world. My phone went off again.

 **Lydia** : **Lydia's Lakehouse. If you want her. Come get her.**

I took off out of the hotel. And ran to my jeep and put the keys in the ignition. As soon as I pulled up to the house I came to a park. I ran off towards the back of the house and header further in the woods towards the Lakehouse.


	3. Everything's Changed Chapter 3

Of course it would start pouring down rain once I arrived. But as soon as I saw Lydia. Nothing else mattered. I went straight for her. But once I got in arms reach, I had fallen straight to my knees, then came the rest of my body. I let out a shriek. Lydia was trying to warn me but I wasn't thinking at the time all that mattered was her. I could feel the emotions running off of Lydia. It was hurting me, that she was hurting. I didn't think I would be able to bare the pain much longer. I thought it was killing me. " Maybe I should stop...What if it kills him though?" I knew that voice, it was a female voice. Then I heard another. Female as well. "You're better than this Stiles." This voice seem to be echoing in my head. There was another freaking voice, that I know I knew. You guys probably think I am losing my mind. Anyways this voice was very disoriented. "Miss me, Stiles?" Whoever said it was coming into view but the person and its voice was very disoriented. I couldn't see, everything was blurry. Like when I am having a panic attack. But the only thing that was different is the person crouching down in front of me was a male. Then I heard the second voice once again. The soft and sweet one. "Stiles you can do this, All you have to do is take a breath and concentrate. Look I know we weren't exactly close. But we both cared about the same things. Stiles they can't lose you, too." There was a pause. "I believe in you." Her words began to fade. "Don't!, " I begged."Allison wait!" She wanted me to focus. I have to focus. Little by little things started to become clear. I thought of her words once more. And finally everything came in view. " Sorry to disappoint you- " What the hell are you doing here!, I yelled."I'm here to play a game, Stiles. You like chess right? I'll go first." He says taking a few steps closer to Lydia, yanking his claws out. "Don't, I strained, Just kill me." "Oh trust me your time will come." He replies to me. This maniac was smiling. "Stop! - Please!", I begged. He turns towards Lyda once more. "Just let her go!" It was getting harder to get my words out. "Then let me in, Stiles." All I could do was glare out him. He turns back towards Lydia. "Don't you freaking touch her!" I yelled. "Or what is little Stiles? Going to get mad." He was screwing with my head. "Or I'll rip your freaking throat out!", I snapped. He chuckled and gave me a look. Then he turn back to Lydia and punched the hell out of her. I was beyond pissed. I rose to me my feet, just as he turned to look at me once more. "My move," I say smiling. I slammed him straight into a tree. In the corner of my eyes. I saw Scott. "What the hell is Jackson doing here?" he snapped. Maila just shrugged."Don't ask me, I don't even know who he is." Scott started to move forward but was stopped by Theo. I really wish I couldn't hear their conversation, So I could focus on stopping Jackson. Scott's eyes were red I could feel it. "Theo let go now! I won't repeat myself."


	4. Everything's Changed Chapter 4

Scott was still glaring a Theo. I could sense that Scott's eyes were glowing red. Scott was ready for a fight. "This is Stiles's fight", Theo told Scott. "Excuse me?" Scott gave a little snare. "Look what I'm saying is Stiles shouldn't be able to even take on Jackson, much less after being electrocuted." Theo told him. "Wait you're not implying what I think you are right?", Liam asked. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Thank goodness my healing abilities haven't kicked in yet. I didn't want them to find out what I was. I didn't even know what I was. I wasn't to focus, especially when I was talking to myself. "You should know what happens to a lone wolf Stiles." Damn it, I shouldn't have knocked him that hard. I think I accidentally knocked some sense into him. Cause right after Jackson said that I got thrown into a tree. "Stiles!", Lydia yelled in concern. "Ugh", I grunted. Scott and the others went forward but were stopped by Peter this time and he wasn't alone. Derek was there. "Derek what are you doing?", Scott asked. Derek replied with a smartass remark. "Right now, stopping you." "Derek you can't, Stiles's needs me." Scott whined in a way. "Stiles will be fine", Derek Told him. "But look, Peter said, He has to do this on his own or it won't work." "Peter what did you do?", Malia asked. Peter gave her a look and muttered, "Stiles will be fine, I hope." "How? Stiles isn't even supernatural." Mason stated. "Yeah, he's human.", Corey added. "Are you sure about that?", asked Theo. Liam looked at Theo. Jackson was obviously winning. Scott wen forward once more. "Just trust me.", Derek said almost pleading with Scott too. Scott was very hesitant. He wanted to help but he also wanted to trust Derek. I was struggling, it was extremely hard to get up, but I managed to. "What am I supposed to do?" I yelled. "Fight him, Stiles.", Peter yells back at me. "That's what I been doing!'', I yelled back. Peter gave me a look. "You know what I mean Stiles.", Peter replies. "But."-I say before getting interrupted by Peter. "You see that sun, it's about to go down." My eyes got wider. Jackson had someone helping him, but me I had no one other than myself. "If you beat it. Then it's over.", Peter tells me. I knew he wasn't talking about Jackson. He was talking about me. "If he doesn't?" Theo asked. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that.", Peter says. Liam glared at Peter. "Are you freaking serious right now?", Liam growls. "Why the hell are we listening to you?", Liam says getting closer to Peter. "You're the one who would turn on all of us. Just so you can be high and mighty. Just so you could be the Alpha." Liam states. Theo looks at Liam. "Liam! he says, you may be right, but right now we need to focus on Stiles." He says grabbing Liam's hand and pulling Liam back. They looked into each other eyes. Theo hoped that Liam wouldn't go off on him, , I kept looking back at Lydia. I turned to Scott and yelled for him to get Lydia out of here. Then I lunged myself at the beast. I forget to tell you guys there is this humongous beast that was with Jackson as well as someone else, just my luck. I ducked at the punches. While, Scott went forward, but got stopped by Derek once more. "I have to get Lydia." I overheard Scott say. "I'm on it. Stay here. " Derek demanded. " Wait, Derek." Scott tried. "I know, Scott. It'll be okay.", Derek tells ran towards Lydia. Jackson had managed to get up before Derek got there. He stood in the way of Derek. "Jackson move. Now." Derek demands. "I don't think so, you may have turned me. But I will never be apart of your pack." Jackson states. "I am warning you, Jackson.", Derek tells him. Jackson smiles and says," I am warning you". Derek slowly takes a step forward."I wouldn't do that Derek." Jackson says smiling and grabbing Lydia's arm. "Jackson don't!", Derek said. Taking another step forward. Derek was trying to reason with Jackson. Jackson smiled and said, " To late." Then he bit Lydia's arm. She yelped. "Lydia!", I yelled. I swatted away causing me to slide back. I was still on my legs. "Focus Stiles!", Peter yells. Derek slams Jackson into a tree and punches him. Good enough to knock him out for a while. I overheard him tell Jackson to stay down or else. I'll have to thank Derek for that later. "I'm trying.", I say yelling back to Peter. Of course he had a smartass remark. "Well try harder." "Stiles you're running out of time.", Peter tells me pointing at the sunset. "I am aware of that.", I yelled back. "Stiles you need to turn.", Peter demands. I knew that Scott and Malia were glaring at Peter now. Hell even Lydia was. But none of that mattered. What matters is them. No one is dying tonight. Allison's words rang louder in my head."They can't lose you, too Stiles." I tried to shift before...I was trying but a part of me didn't want to. I never had learned control. I was afraid that I might kill again. I didn't want to become that monster again. "I can't.", I said. "What- What do you mean you can't?", Peter asked. "I can't. I can't control it. I-" Peter cut me off. "You can!", Peter tells me. "You're afraid Stiles, and that's okay. But don't let fear get in the way." I looked at Peter. "You're afraid of becoming like me? Becoming heartless right?" Peter asked. "But you already are, you can't stop being something you're meant to be. You're the monster. You're the killer. You're worse than me.", Peter tells me. "Stiles, don't listen to him?",Scott tells me while glaring at Peter. "It's too late." Peter tells them. "Shut up!", Malia growled. "I don't think so we're just getting started.", Peter says. "Your suppose to be helping him!", Liam growled. "Well I can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped.", Peter tells Liam. "He has a point.", Corey says. Mason looks at Corey and shook his head. " Sorry.", Corey mutters. "He's right.", Theo says. Liam gave Theo a look. Like bitch please. "Stiles is a killer. He killed Donovan, and he would have killed Scott. His supposedly best friend. He can't be trusted and that's exactly why I need him."' Theo says. I came for Void and Void is what want, and nothing will stand in my way." Theo says. "Not even Scott! The TRUE ALPHA." Scott glared at Theo. "Cause I know how to stop him." Theo says as he takes Liam's neck into his hands. "By taking away one of his limbs. By breaking an unbreakable bond." Scott glared. "Don't", Scott growled. "Or else what Scott?", Theo asked. "You have no moves left."


	5. Everything's Changed Chapter 5

"Theo! Please.", Liam says, "There's a better way." I looked at Scott and then Theo. I felt an urge to strike Theo and Peter right then and there. Theo seemed to notice and smiled. "You know what, there is a better way.", Theo says. Looking towards Lydia. Peter happened to get the idea. Theo threw Liam to the ground. Just as Peter yanked Lydia towards Theo. Theo caught her. "Why are you helping him, Derek?", Liam asked. "Because for once they are right." Derek tells Liam. I knew Scott had enough. Just as he went forward. I roared. I saw Theo let go of Lydia and helped up Liam. I overheard him say he was sorry and that they needed to talk if they made it out alive. "His eyes"… , Mason says. "Why are they green?", Corey asked. I turn towards the beast. Great just my luck, Jackson was back up and wide awake again. Then there she was. "Kira? Scott said confused. "Why?" "I am sorry Scott, I didn't want this-" She was cut off by the beast. "Shut up, we came here for the boy." "What?", I said. "Stiles you what you are. Come with us, and nobody else has to get hurt." "Stiles don't listen to them, you have to fight. Look you're going to lose people it's a part of life. It's not your fault. Fight them, Stiles." "Allison?", I asked. I saw Lydia glance at Scott. "That's right just like how you killed Allison.", The beast said. "Just like you will kill your other friends. "No.", I roared. I lunged at them and I just couldn't stop striking. Jackson, of course, was throwing punches. But I kept fighting back, throwing one after another. "Now Kira!", The beast roared. "Stiles watch out!", Allison's voice yelled. "Allison no!", I yelled. As I watched her fall. Then I had fallen to my knees. I yelled out in pain. "Allison I'm sorry, I am so sorry." That is when the beast had walked over to me and grabbed my face and yelled something that sounded like French."Oh no!", Lydia says. "That's not good." "What?", Malia asked. Scott looks at Lydia. "I know what the beast said to Stiles." At that moment I turned and roared with Jackson by my side. "Never mind, I think I know now, too.", Malia says. They all turned to Peter. " there is where I usually run", he states. "Like hell I am ". Malia replies. "You can run, but I'm gonna stay and I am going to fight. This has gone on long enough." Malia says. "Malia, Stiles has no idea who he is or what he is doing", Derek states trying to grab her arm but she was already out of reach. In a blink of an eye, she was already gone. My claws were in her just like when Derek killed Boyd. Jackson had lifted her. And I was kneeling on the ground. She was on the ground gasping for air. Her color of her eyes faded away. But she was still breathing, she could still heal. But I couldn't help her. I wasn't in control. Something was taking over my body and I can't do anything about it. It's like I was the nogitsune all over again. Peter was beyond angry he came at me. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't me. But it was I who hurt her. And if she wasn't healing then I killed her like I killed Allison. I wanted him to destroy me and end me. But Derek threw Peter back and held him from attacking me. Derek yelled Peter's name. Then I heard Lydia yell at Jackson. I turned and Jackson was smiling. Scott went forward as I do, too. I threw him back. "Stiles stop! This isn't you," Lydia tells me. "It is now", I told her. Those weren't the words I wanted to say though. "No, she yelled, It's not." "I did not fall in love with the nogitsune." She knew, I thought. " I fell in love with you Stiles. I fell in love with a gentle, loving, caring, loyal, and humorous boy. I fell in love with who you are Stiles. I don't want to lose that." I kept shaking my head, I was trying to fight back. But he seemed to be winning. "Get back!", I roared. "No!", Lydia yells at me. " I can't control it!" I roared back. "Lydia! Get back now!", Derek said. "No! I won't", She says. "Lydia!", Liam says. "You should really listen to them." I told her. "No!", she yells at me again. "This isn't you, you're not going to dark and I am not losing you!" I roared. "Roar all you want! But I'm Not going. I been so many damn awful relationships. Until now, Now that I am with you." I was shaking my head. I wasn't going to be able to control it much longer. "Stiles, I am not going anywhere. I am still here with you. Now what does that tell you?", she tells me. I looked at her. "You told me to remember that you loved me Stiles! Give me a reason to remember it." I roared and slammed Lydia on the ground. Making sure my hands were still underneath her. Everyone had taken a step forward. Lydia out a small breath. "Finish her! Now! Stiles!", Jackson yelled. I looked down at Lydia and smiled. "Good enough reason?", I said under my breath. I gave her a look. "Go", was all she said. I smiled and then I got up and threw a punch so hard that it would have broke my hand. Jackson fell straight to the ground. "How?", Theo asked. "Even someone as burned and doad on the inside knows better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power of human love", Peter states.


	6. Everything's Changed Chapter 6

"Well it took you long enough.", the beast said. I was confuse more than ever. "This was a test?" I asked. "Oh, sweetheart," It was more than a test.", The beast said. Slowly shifting into Jennifer. She walks over to Malia and shoots her. I was confuse. "Why?". I asked. "You're not that stupid Stiles." I blinked. "So she wouldn't heal." The beast says answering my question. "Why?", I yelled, She didn't do anything to you!" "Stiles sweetheart I was only finishing what you started." My heart dropped and I slowly started to back up. Derek was just as shocked as me. "You're alive?" It was more a rhetorical question. I manage to back away and head further through the woods. I could still hear the conversation. "Well I had to come see you once I heard you were back in town.", Jennifer tells Derek. "What is it you really want?", Scott asked. He was obviously don't with the games. "What everyone else wants.", she states. "That is?",Derek asked. "Stiles", Jennifer replies. "Why Stiles?", Scott asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Scotty." After she told him this she patted his head like a puppy. "Well, I better get going now."We need to watch over Stiles", Scott says. "Well in order for that to work Stiles would have to be here", Theo said. Scott looks at him and then at Liam and Derek. "Wait where's Lydia?", Scott asked. "Where are they?!", Scott yells. "They just", Mason starts. "Disappeared", Corey finished. "We have to find them NOW!", Scott demands. "Go", Derek says. Scott nods and takes , I could hear Lydia calling out for me. "Stiles where are you?", calls out Lydia. She can't be near me, not now, not on a night of the full moon. I was running through the woods trying to get further away from Lydia and anyone else. Until I heard Lydia scream and practically tripped over myself. I immediately took off towards the direction it came from. I was running faster than ever ran before. My heart was pounding in my chest. I heard Lydia say, "Stiles will come for me you know that right?" "Oh I am hoping for that", Jackson tells her. "Don't you get it?", I yelled at him. Jackson smiles. "Don't you get that every single time Lydia screams, I'll come for her." Jackson cuts me off. "Oh like that one night? Hell, you weren't even supernatural yet." "Shut up". I snapped. "It was funny watching you pin over that bitch. To watch you chase after her when you knew you had no chance with her." Jackson tells me. Part of me knew that it was true. "Jackson, shut up!", Lydia demands. "She doesn't even deny it." Jackson says laughing. "Why do you even care Jackson? You had her and you disrespected her. You treated like she was nothing. But she was everything. You should have treated her like a princess. You never deserved her. There's not a perfect person in this world who deserves to be with her. She's amazing and beautiful. She's perfect. Every guy's dream. She shouldn't have been treated the way you treated her or anyone." "So tell me why do you even care? You left to remember." Jackson chuckles, " See this isn't about me or Lydia. This is about you, Stiles." I was confused. "Don't you remember what you did to her? Oh, Stiles, I am going to make you pay for what you did to her Stiles, then I am coming for Scott." I was pissed now. No one threats Scot. "Are you trying to get him to kill you?", Lydia asked. Jackson smiles," maybe you need some more motivation.", He says starting towards Lydia. That's when I had it. Jackson knew it, too. Cause even crossed the line once more. Jackson yanked Lydia towards him and yanked out his claws. Just with enough chimera venom, he then turned and sliced her with his claws."You're dead!", I snapped. "Aren't you worried what your precious Lydia might think if you killed her first love?", Jackson asked messing with my head. I look down to Lydia, then thought for a second. I quickly helped Lydia to her feet. "Come on, we're leaving.", I told her. Jackson smiles yanking Lydia back. She falls to the ground and hits her head. I turned and growled and Jackson. "I am going to rip your throat out.", I snapped. "It's funny you keep saying that but you haven't done it yet." I cut Jackson off."I am now and I don't care what color my eyes changes to." I say charging Jackson. Then there was an electrical short again, damn it, Kira. "AGHHH!", I yelled. I kept trying to fight, but it wasn't that easy. "It's okay, Stiles." "Allison?" I asked. "We're here.", Malia says. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted this to happen. It shouldn't have been he died. Not you. Not you, too.", I tell them. "We know Stiles, and that's why it's okay. You feel remorse. But you're not the one to blame.", said Malia. "Stiles you have to forgive yourself. For you to feel better. So you can move on. You still have a chance. So fight back. You're strong and you can do this. I love you, Stiles.", Allison tells me. "I love you, too, and that's why you have to fight. Make sure we don't die for nothing." "I won't Malia.", I tell her. "Don't leave me. Promise me you'll stay until the end. Allison? Malia?", I called out. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "It's okay, Stiles.", Malia tells me. "We're not going anywhere.", Allison promised. I let go and closed my eyes.


	7. Everything's Changed Chapter 7

Scott's Pov

I had finally found them just to see my best friend killed. I was beyond angry. I took off towards Jackson with Liam and Theo at my side. Mason and Corey were helping Lydia up. I could hear every word they said. "Are you okay?", Mason asked. Lydia had hesitated. No-yes. Then she had asked, where was Stiles. Mason had looked at Corey, all he did, was shake his head. My heart ached more for Lydia. I never said it back, she starts. He said, "I didn't have too." But I should have. Corey looked at Mason and told him."This might be a bad time to say this but I love you." Mason looked at him. "Yes a very bad time, but I love you, too." I was going to kill Jackson. I ran forward towards Jackson. But Theo stopped me. "What are you doing?", I barked. "He killed my best friend. My brother!", I roared. Liam looked at me and spoke to me. "He's stopping you from doing something you're going to regret. Scott, you have to be better than, them." I looked at Liam. "Them?", I asked. Then I looked towards Jackson. Right behind him was Jackson. She did this to him too. She betrayed me. "Wait, Scott. I think they are being controlled." Liam tells me. I looked at him. "Kira would have never done this on purpose. She said she was sorry. She didn't want to kill him. It was like she was trying to fight back." Liam tells me. I blinked for a second. "Go take care of Stiles.", Theo says. I looked at him. "Go, Scott. I'll take care of Jackson and Kira.", he tells me. He turns. "Wait, not without me.", Liam demands. Theo looks at him. "If I don't say this now, then I'll regret this if I never get to say it.", Liam starts. But Theo cuts him off. "It's okay, Liam." "I know, and I want you to know. I love you, too.", Theo says smiling. Liam then says it anyways. "I love you, Theo Raken. Never forget it." He and Liam knocked out the two of them. Then they chained the two of them up. Theo and Liam fist-bumped each other. They made a great team. I never thought Liam would get any better after Hayden left him. But Theo helped him through somehow. Corey and Mason had helped Lydia over to Stiles. "We have to get him back to Peter and Derek.", Lydia tells me. I looked at him. "They will know what to do, Scott they have to." She was hurt and I knew it. Theo and Liam picked up Stiles. Then we all headed back to the Lakehouse. "What the hell happened?", Derek asked. I felt bad for Derek. I knew that he liked Stiles. Even if no one else did. I knew he had feelings for him. But Derek just pushed him away. "Jackson happened.", Theo said. "You allowed him to fight alone?!", He barked at Lydia. "Don't you know what happens to a lone wolf? You are supposed to be the smartest one here!" "She couldn't do anything.", Mason said. "She was paralyzed.", Corey finished Mason sentence. I told Derek it wasn't her fault. Then I remember Peter. "You did this." I snapped at Peter. " I am- Theo cut me off. "Scott!" Then Liam told me. To be better than him. "No! He killed Stiles! He even killed Malia. This is on him." I snapped. "He's the one that deserves to die." I say. "Scott stop! Your angry, you don't know what you're getting yourself into.", Derek tells me. "No, I know exactly what I am getting myself into.", I snapped. "Scott! Stiles and Malia chose what happened, they made their choice, they knew the consequences.",Derek tells me. "Now, Peter didn't help by turning Stiles, but he didn't hurt anything either." Lydia fell to her knees, this is my fault she cried out. I looked at Lydia and crouched down next to her. I put an hand on her shoulder. Then something changed. Our surrounding. Both Lydia and I stood up. We started to walk around and observe everything. "Where are we?", I asked. "I don't know -Lydia was cut off by someone else who was in the room.


	8. Everything's Changed Chapter 8

Stiles's Pov-

"We're in my head", I tell them. "Stiles! You're alive", Lydia says running over to me. "We have to go through my memories." I tell them. Lydia expression changed, she was becoming more concerned. "Why?", Scott asked. Two words were all I said. "Emotional tether." Scott looked at me. "You have to pull me out." I tell Scott. "Out of what?", Scott asked. "Out of death.", I replied. "You mean me. I have to pull Stiles out of death.", Lydia replies. "Then why-I cut Scott off. "Because you're my brother. Lydia couldn't do this without you. You both need to see this in order to for both you to pull me out." I tell them. "Well, how could this be?",Scott asked. "I replied with one word. "Very." The first few memories we okay. But as we went on, it got worse. It was when my mom died. I hadn't been acting like myself. "Hey, I remember that.", Scott says," You weren't answering your phone or the front door." "I hadn't seen you in weeks. I had tried to get my mom to fill out a missing person report but she told me you were fine, and that you were just going through things that were troubling you. Of course, I misunderstood and thought she said you were in some kind of trouble. So that next day I made a plan to rescue you. I spent hours working on that plan. I was on my way out of the house, but my mom took my paper plan and sent me straight to bed." Scott told me. "Yeah, well you're about to find out the reason why." I tell Scott. The memory was of my mom in her casket. "Stiles you could have come to me.", Lydia tells me. I didn't mean to laugh, but it just came out. "Well for starters I don't like talking about my mom's death. "Stiles…", Scott said. "Just come on, we need to continue." I told them. I continued to the next room/memory. It was a couple of months later. My dad was drunk that evening. My mother's death hasn't been easy on him. I had came in yapping like always. He yelled at me. "Don't you ever shut up?! This is your fault! You killed your mom!" "Dad… I am sorry.", young me tells him. " I said shut your mouth!", my dad yells. Throwing the glass that splatter everywhere hitting me in the face. "Look at what you did now, can't you do anything right?", he says walking towards me. Then he pushes me into the door so hard that I fell straight through it. That's where the memory ended. "Wait, you told me you got those bruises from falling off of your skateboard. Now that I think of it you never had a skateboard.", Scott says. "So, I lied.", was all I said and walked on. Then around freshmen and sophomore year, when Lydia was throwing her party. She had accidentally poison us all with wolfsbane. "Dad?", I spoke. "Stiles when will you ever learn that you killed your mother.", my dad says. He threw a bottle at me. He had been drinking. Luckily I had ducked. "Stiles.", Scott said. "It wasn't real.", I replied. "Stiles- I cut both of them off. "Stop. I don't need your pity. It wasn't even real, so it doesn't even matter." Then the memory shift. "Do you still love me?", Jackson asked. "I do, I do still love you.", Lydia replied. "Are you okay?", Scott asked. "Yeah it's called heartbreak, there's a billion songs about it." Lydia looked at me. But I just continued on. It was when I was becoming the nogitsune. Everything it was everything I did and saw. Then Allison's death. "How did you?", Scott starts. "What the nogitsune saw, I saw.", I replied. Then it showed Aiden's death. Then that same night I was home. "They promise me, that nobody else would die, because of me. But Aiden did. Worse than all Allison did. It's my fault, they died. I am not a hero. I guess it's a good thing I am dying right. It's what I deserve. Maybe I should end it right now. I was ready, I had the pill bottle. "They wouldn't want this, they need you, Stiles, take care of them for me. " I had been hearing things at that time. I set the pill bottle down, "Allison?". I called out. "Promise me, Stiles." Was all she said. Then I promised. I didn't say a word. The next thing we saw was when I had nightmares after their deaths. Them my mom attacking me, and when I almost lost my dad, then when I killed Donovan, and how it really happened. I shook my head. Then it went to where Scott and I had our fight. "You think I had a choice?", I asked. "There's always a choice.", Scott replied. "Yeah well I can't do what you can, Scott. I know you wouldn't have done it, you probably would have just figured something out, right?", I asked. "I'd try.", he said. "Because you're Scott Mccall! You're the true Alpha! Guess what? All of us can't be true Alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get their hands a little bloody. Some of us are human! You don't even believe me do you?" "I want to.", Scott replied. "Okay, all right, so so tell me you believe me them. Scott, say you believe me. Say it. Say you believe me." I begged. "We can't kill people that we're trying to save.", he replied. "What do I do about this? What do you want me to do? Okay just… Scott just tell me how to fix this, alright? Please just tell me, what do you want me to do?", I begged once more. "Don't worry about Malia or Lydia. We'll find them. Maybe...Maybe you should talk to your dad.", Scott there was the next was Malia. "It saw it, I just couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried...no matter how hard I fought. I just couldn't.", I said. "Stiles?", Scott said. "Don't.", I replied. "Stiles, all those deaths. Aiden, Donovan, your mom,Malia. Weren't your fault. Allison wasn't your fault.", Lydia tells me trying to comfort me. "Then why the hell do I feel so damn guilty?", I snapped. I didn't mean to, and she wasn't even mad. "Because you care.", Lydia says calmly. "Because I care? It should have been me." I tell her. "Stiles, how can you say that?", Scott asked.


	9. Everything's Changed Chapter 9

"Because damn it, Scott, I can't help how I feel!", I tell him. "Look I know it wasn't my fault, but that doesn't stop me from feeling this way!", I tell him. "That's why we're here, Stiles. So you don't have to go through this alone. Because family sticks together.", Lydia says smiling. Even when I was upset, she was so damn beautiful. "For now and forever.", Scott says. No matter what we been through or what we will go through. We will always have each other.", Lydia tells me. Then everything went dark. I inhaled sharply, sitting straight up. Before I could say anything. Lydia was already hugging me. "I thought I lost you again.", Lydia tells me. "I am not going anywhere, I promise," I say comforting her. She finally pulled back. Then my eyes landed on someone else, and Scott noticed as well. Before I could say something Scott was already grabbing Peter by his Shirt collar. I stood up with the help of Lydia."You did this to him. You did this to her. He didn't want this." Scott growled. "You'll be surprised what he wanted.", Peter snapped back. "You tricked him.", Scott replied. "You weren't there.", Peter yelled. "Stop!", Derek and I yelled at the same time. I was in between them now. Mason and Corey were standing together. Lydia was closer to Derek now. Liam and Theo were behind Derek and Lydia. "Look as much as I hate to admit this, but Peter did us all a favor. Plus it was eventually going to happen anyways.", I tell all of them. Scott looked at me like I just lost my mind. "Eventually I was going to get hurt, and there would be nothing you could do about it. You would have had to turn me or let me die. If not you someone else." I say looking at Derek. "Someone else could actually use me as bait to just get to you. I know, Scott. So don't try to say otherwise." I tell him. "We all owe Peter for this. If it wasn't for Peter, Scott would have never gotten bitten, we would have never found out what Lydia was. Malia would still be a were-coyote. Liam, Mason or Corey wouldn't be here with us. Theo would have never come back. So stop fighting, and start worrying about Malia." I order them as I walked over towards Malia. I picked her up and I gave him a look meaning Peter. I told him I was sorry. "It wasn't you, Stiles. It was Jennifer.",Peter said quietly. That night we buried Malia. Right there with The Sun, The Moon, and The Truth.


End file.
